mike_and_melissafandomcom-20200213-history
Mike (Extended Canon)
Mike Chenoweth is one of the titular characters from Mike and Melissa. Appearance He is a muscular, large white man with brown facial hair and dark circles under his eyes. He always wears a blue hat with a yellow line going down the middle of it with a pair of brown animal ears stitched to it. He is seen wearing either a white shirt with the text "I AM MIKE THE HARDCORE + AWESOME" airbrushed onto it or alternatively a plain black shirt. The rest of his clothes consist of blue jeans and white shoes. Mike's helmet serves a separate purpose other than looking INCREDIBLY SWAG. Mike was born without the top of his skull so the helmet also keeps his brain matter from escaping its confines. It's not a helmet you retard it's a fabric hat. His skunk-cat form is an alternate appearance seen in Melissa's mind. He is covered in brown fur and the fur forms into a beard at his chin. His clothes stay the same with his regular form. Personality Mike is simultaneously gentle and abrasive. He is very timid and reactive in social situations. He is quick to become embarrassed for others and is gets pretty upset when strangers don't engage in conversation with him. He is quite passionate about his show and will talk about it at length. He has an intimate side as well. Mike is suicidal. History When Mike was a teenager he was unhappy and would ignore the voice in his head telling him to feel better. At some point in the past Mike had a girlfriend that broke up with him because she said he was crazy. This leaves him emotionally scarred. Mike goes to a party after a boring lecture at college. His friends, which happen to not like the music being played, scare away the party goers by playing drums aggressively. At home Mike is masturbating on his bed when all of a sudden an anthropomorphic skunk named Melissa appears in his room. She is the tulpa that existed as a voice in Mike's head that took a while to form as a being before him. He admits he wants to be significant others with her and they stay together. Mike is having loud sex with Melissa when then decides to try and find an idea for an anniversary present for her. He searches through her mind to find one then eventually proposes to her, with her accepting the offer. Mike later gets into cuckholding and creates Melinda to be Melissa's new partner. This is a short lived relationship as Mike gets over this fetish quickly. Mike moves past wanting to engage with tulpas and erases Melissa from his mind later on. Abilities [[Infertility|'Infertility']] - Mike is cannot reproduce. Telekinesis - If he focuses his mind hard enough he can have Melissa affect the real world. Mindscape Access - He can enter the mindscape of humans or tulpas. Appearances * ''Mike Goes Crazy'' * Episode 22 Category:Characters Category:Extended Canon Category:Humans